It Begins
by Taydr
Summary: A normal girl that loves to play FFX is sucked in, but she finds out more about her past and where she's from than she would've expected. Please READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

-1**A/N: YAY! I just found the first pieces of this nice fanfic! Now I just have to find the cable for the PS2 so I can play FFX again. My cable went missing for the power cord! T-T So I haven't been able to play and… I have to write mostly off of memory! T-T Unfair! Anyways, for those who haven't read it, go ahead and read. This was originally more than one chapter, it's just I can't remember where the breaks are. C.c anyways… go ahead and read…**

"Yes! Critical hit!" I cheered. It was at the battle with SinSpawn Gui. I was much farther, but right then I was blowing off some steam. "Even better! Make Seymour kill himself!" I selected Fira off the black magic list and cast it on Seymour.  
"Do you enjoy that?" I stiffened.  
'_It can't be! Not Seymour! CREEPY!' _I screamed in my head.  
"Leave her alone Seymour, you won't know that she did that," I turned my head. Just in time to see Seymour fade away.  
"Creep," I muttered. '_YAY! SEYMOUR'S GONE!_'  
"I heard that!" Seymour yelled.  
"Ignore him," I glanced at what I now knew to be the Bahumut Fayth.  
"Why are you here?" I asked, quickly glancing around. '_I am daydreaming, or I'm asleep. Either way this is not real,' _I thought, trying to be logical. I slapped my forehead.  
"You think you are dreaming right?" The Fayth smirked.  
"Um...how'd ya guess?" I crossed my arms.  
The Fayth sighed. "Spira needs your help," he said calmly.  
"Me? Really? Geez, in the game I am about to face the left fin of Sin and Lulu doesn't even know third level magic! And I get to go? SWEET!" I jumped up and down.  
The Fayth nodded. "Yes, you get to go,"  
"Let me go get some chocolate!" I turned to run and get chocolate and slammed into a wall which was where the door was supposed be. "Ow!" I turned around. "Does this mean no chocolate?"  
"There's chocolate there already. You'll find your weapon when you get there," the Fayth began to fade. "Name something you want to bring, and make it quick," he said.  
I thought real quick. "A really thin and light laptop with over ten terabytes of space to store stuff and with is free wireless internet that goes three gigabytes a second! And the laptop must be one pound or less! And unlimited battery. So that I can use it whenever without needing a plug in. Think you can pop that up for me?" I grinned.  
"You'll get it in Spira," he stated.  
"Thank you!" I said.  
I turned around in circles for a little bit before I realized my game was still running. The Fayth was gone.  
"Oh my gosh! I WAS DREAMING!" I screeched. I sniffed lightly. "Aw man," I hung my head. I sniffed again. I looked around.  
"Something's burning," I turned my head to the Ps2. O.O "The Ps2 is burning!" Suddenly the PS2 opened up. I sat there staring at it.  
"Next stop! Tnays Wyhyngyht!"(Dream Zanarkand!) It said.  
"The...the..the PS2 ju-...ju-...just talked!" I stuttered.  
A small ball of light came from the center on my FFX disc.  
"Eh?" I stared at the burning, talking PS2. The ball of light flashed. Everything turned white. Then black.  
I woke up on the ground, my entire right side soaking wet. I pushed myself off the ground with one arm. I glanced up to the city around me.  
"Whoa! How cool!" I practically screamed. I mean it was awesome. Absolutely AWESOME! A brief sparkle caught my eye.  
"Ooooh, shiny!" I exclaimed, running over to the shiny, sparkly object. It was a blue sword, since I couldn't stand purple or pink. I picked it up with growing excitement. I looked it over, studying every detail. On one side, Japanese characters had been engraved into the sword. On the other side was Al Bhed. No, not a person or picture! For people who are slow, Al Bhed writings...duh! -.-  
"Ooh, I like it!" I looked around for a sheath...if it had one. I found my laptop instead. Grinning I picked it up.  
"Damn, this thing's lighter than a feather!" I exclaimed. "Now to find the blitzball stadium," I ran to the nearest person to me and asked them if the blitzball game had begun. The 'somebody' nodded, pointed me in the right direction and left. Mentally, I picked up a cake and threw it at him. It would be mean to throw something hard at them. I ran toward the blitzball stadium carrying my laptop in a bag that appeared out of thin air and a sheath that appeared out of thick air. I steered clear of the entrance since as soon as Sin attacked people will flooded and trample anybody in their way, since they're a whole bunch of screaming, running, idiots. As if screaming is going to help. I walked up the stairs after the screaming fleeing idiots had fled from the area. I offered my hand to help Tidus up off the ground. Tidus took it and I pulled him up.  
"Thanks," he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm Tidus,"  
"Zari," I said and walked away. Tidus followed me and saw Auron.  
"Auron!" he yelled and ran over to him. Auron glanced at me, taking in my appearance.  
"You are Zari, no?" he asked.  
I nodded but said nothing. Tidus looked from me to Auron. "You know her?" Tidus turned to me and look me up and down, a frown creasing his face. He started smiling and continued to look me up and down. He's not checking me out is he? I swear later he is going to get hurt really bad.  
I laughed softly. "No, I don't know Auron...as you called him. Rammu Auron,(Hello Auron)" I greeted the legendary guardian. In Al Bhed.  
Tidus looked at me, completely clueless. "What are we still dong here doing here? Everyone's running!"  
"I was waiting for Zari and you," Auron said and walked away. Tidus looked at me for my explanation. I shrugged and followed Auron. "Hey! Wait!" Tidus yelled. Tidus ran over to Auron and me. "Hey! Not this way!" he yelled.  
"Just following Auron since he's knows were to go," I said.  
"Look," Auron said. Tidus and I both looked up to see Sin.  
"Oh my gosh," I whispered. If you thought Sin was big in the game, in real life he's about twenty billion times bigger! I mean huge!  
"We call it "Sin," Auron stated.  
Tidus seemed utterly fascinated with it. "Sin?" Suddenly Sin spawn Ames burst through a wall and released it's evil little sin scale to kill us all! I smirked as I watched Tidus bravely fend off the sin scale about twice his size. A sin scale lashed out a Tidus batting it's fat wings at him, cause Tidus to fall promptly on his butt. I put down my laptop bag and unsheathed my sword as Auron handed Tidus a long sword. Tidus grasped the long sword and Auron lifted him to his feet. Tidus held the sword in the air for a few moments, the sword leaned forward, Tidus also moving forward to catch the falling sword.  
"A gift from Jecht," Auron told Tidus.  
"My old man?" Tidus seemed shocked. I grinned as Tidus swung his new murder weapon at the sin scale and fell on his butt again.  
"What are you smiling at!" he demanded.  
"Nothing." I replied.

"I hope you know how to use it," Auron said.

"So, chief what do we do?" I yelled.

"These ones don't matter, we cut through!" Auron replied. Erm...I mean told Tidus.

"More sin scales!" I cried. "And don't say anything Auron, we got the picture!"

Tidus looked at me. "There's a picture? Where! What picture?" I rolled my eyes and attacked a sin scale.

"Yeah! I killed one!" Tidus yelled. Auron "hmph" and killed the last one. Tidus ran up ahead of Auron and me. I guess we 'need' to follow him. I was last in the little line. We stopped in front of Ames, the SinSpawn of doom.

"Get outta my town!" Tidus yelled.

"Some can't wait to die!" Auron shouted.

"Time to kick SinSpawn butt!" I cried.

Auron jumped up and performed Dragon Fang. The Sin spawn 'demi-ed' us. Tidus performed Spiral Cut. Ames 'demi-ed' us again. I attacked.

"RAO! (HEY!)" I yelled as my sword got stuck in Ames. I moved my sword from side to side, twisted it, and pulled. It didn't budge. Tentacles above me were bursting into pyreflies. I pulled again. Nothing. I put one foot on Ames and pulled. No budge. I put both feet on Ames and pulled. It didn't budge a fraction of an inch.

"Can I get a little help?" I looked up at Auron and Tidus. "Please?" Auron walked up and pulled on my sword. It budged slightly. Pyreflies burst from Ames as Auron pulled on my sword again. It moved some more. Auron pulled one last time. This time the sword slid out like a hot knife on butter.

"Alright let's go!" Tidus ran behind the now dead Ames. I sheathed my sword and followed.

"What are you laughing at old man?" Tidus glared at a billboard of Jecht. Auron 'somehow' was there before I got there. _Hehe, hey Jecht_.

"Auron let's get out of here!" Tidus said waving his arms around.

"We're expected," Auron said calmly.

"Huh?" Tidus could only utter. Auron walked/ran away, again. "Gimme a break man!" Tidus yelled.

"No break, just go!" I shouted. "More sin scales!"

The wings started flickering.

"ATTACK!" I cried slashing at the sin scale.

Tidus grinned and attacked another sin scale.

"Hmph. this could be bad," '_Noooo, ya think?_' "That! Attack it!" Auron pointed to the tanker off on the side of the road.

"Are you nuts?" Tidus shouted.

"Trust me you'll see," Auron replied.

"All righty!" I slashed at the tanker. "Seems safe enough. Go ahead Tidus. Attack it!" I attacked the tanker again. Tidus attacked the tanker. "This is crazy," he muttered.

"Don't care!" I lashed at the tanker.

Auron delivered the final blow, causing the thing to fall. The tanker exploded, sending debris everywhere.

"OW!" I cried as a chunk of debris fell on my head.

"Go," Auron said to Tidus as if I hadn't said anything.

"How about run?" I ran as fast a I could. First Auron jumped up to the ledge thingy. Then Tidus. I jumped up after Tidus.

"AAH!" Tidus screamed. (hehe) I grasped onto the edge next to him.

"Auron!" Tidus shouted. In my ear.

"Are you sure?" Auron asked Sin.

I pulled myself halfway onto the ledge. Auron reached down and grabbed Tidus and me by the collar.

"This is it. It all begins here. It's your story," Auron glanced at me, "And your story as well,"

"Auron? AAAAHH!" Tidus screamed.

'_Baby,_' I thought.

"HOT!" I sat up. "Frying pan indeed," I felt a drip on my shoulder, "I'm soaking wet!"

Tidus grunted next to me. He pushed himself off the rock platform and looked around. "Anybody there?"

"Hi, I'm anybody," I said sarcastically.

"Oh, hi Zari!" Tidus grinned. I glared at the bird grooming itself above us.

"Move, fly dang it!" I snapped. The bird took off. "Yes!" I swam off and away. "Time to face big fat fish who's name I can't say! Okay Tidus! Over there are two potions! And I'll grab the Hi-Potion!" I swam off to get what I said I would get. Reaching the chest I opened it and took out the Hi-Potion. I ran along the narrow walkway, going past the fall spot. I sat down and waited for Tidus. Curiously I opened the Hi-Potion and tasted a drop. I made a face, putting my hands to my neck to the horror of the taste.

"How digesting!" I shrieked.

"Hey! I found the potions!" Tidus walked over to me, and the section of the walkway collapsed.

"Ooops," I mumbled. I turned so my legs were dangling over the water.

"HEY!" Tidus looked up at me and waved.

"Hey," I waved in return. He grinned and ducked under the water. "Idiot," I muttered. I jumped in and swam over to the temple. Tidus could handle evil fish. I swam in and stood up. I walked quietly up the stairs.

"Okay I'll grab the ether, Hi-Potion, and X-Potion along with the withered bouquet and the flint," I ran around and found all the stuff. I squatted at the remains of a previous fire.

"Come on," I whispered, trying to get the fire to start. Glaring at it I yelled, "Tysh ec femm oui zicd cdynd! Catch on FIRE!" The withered bouquet burst into flames. I sat down, enjoying the warmth of the fire.

"Zari!" Tidus came running up to me. "Fire!" he sat down next to me and put his hands up close to the fire. "So warm, it's like a freezer in here," he mumbled. "You started this yourself?" he looked at me. I nodded

"And you are a blonde," I stared at the fire. I watched as the water and moisture killed the fire. I began to nod of to sleep...in this cold place.

"Zari! Where's the wood!" I grumbled and waved him off.

"WHERE'S THE WOOD ZARI!" Tidus screamed. I made a move to punch him to shut up. He dodged it. _Darn blitzers_.

"Oh no don't go out on me!" Tidus said to the fire, "I'll find some more wood," He stood to leave. Waking up and realizing what and where I was I stood up quickly and grabbed his arm.

"Fyed!(Wait!)" I said.

"What?" Tidus stared at me like I was an insane lunatic. Klikk suddenly landed in front of us.

"That!" I unsheathed and attacked in one smooth motion. In return Klikk attacked me. Tidus attacked. I attacked Klikk again.

"Tidus attack now!" I attacked and Tidus attacked. A door exploded open, a giant metal scrap heap flying in our general direction, the metal red hot.

"Fryd yna oui dnoehk du tu? Gemm il! (What are you trying to do? Kill us!)" I shrieked. I glared in the Al Bhed's direction. "Famm! (Well!)" None of them said anything. One Al Bhed, Rikku, walked closer to us. Then she leapt head first into battle. I shook my head. Rikku threw a grenade and stole one from Klikk. I slashed at Klikk. Tidus hacked at the evil fiend. On and on it went until Klikk fell to the ground, head, legs, ugly face and all the rest of it. Rikku took a couple steps back them motioned to the other Al Bhed. Tidus was grabbed up by the hair and me by the back of my clothing.

"Rao! (Hey!)" I said flailing.

"Fryd ec drec?(What is this?)" one Al Bhed said.

"Yna drao fiends? (Are they fiends?)" said another.

"Fa yna hud fiends huf bid sa tufh! (We are not fiends now put me down!) I yelled. The ugly guy tightened his grip on me.

"Eteud,(Idiot,)" the guy said.

"E ys hud yh ETEUD! (I am not an IDIOT!)" I screeched.

"Fa pnehk dras fedr il(We bring them with us)," Rikku said. Tidus was set down but I was still held up. Rikku walked up next to Tidus.

"Ti-" the guy holding me covered my mouth. I pulled his hand off, "Sure Rikku, pun-" the non hottie the held me clapped his hand over my mouth.

"Cunno, (Sorry,)" Rikku said before she slammed her fist in Tidus' gut. Tidus fell to the floor and passed out. I felt someone hit my head really hard. Before I lost consciousness I felt myself being handled carefully (not!) as Rikku and the rest walked back to their ship.

_It begins here...you'll find him...,_ A small unrecognizable voice whispered softly within my head.

I woke up on hard metal. I sat up.

"My head hurts," I mumbled. I noticed Tidus sleeping next to me. I poked him. "Tidus," I poked his chest. "Uh?" he opened his eyes. He sat up and looked around. Abruptly, one of the Al Bhed pushed him back.

"Hey, that hurts," Tidus stated.

The door opened and Rikku and Brother walked out.

"Caynlr dras(Search them)," Brother commanded. Rikku searched Tidus while the guy that pushed Tidus searched me. Brother began grunting and making motions with his hands

I stared and Tidus stared. "I don't understand," Tidus said.

"He says you can stay if you work," Rikku put in.

"You can understand me!" Tidus gaped. I walked away while Rikku explained some stuff to Tidus. I picked up the Al Bhed Primer on the ship. Opening it, I flipped through the pages.

"We found some ancient ruins beneath us," Rikku said. I looked up from my magazine/primer. I put the primer away and stood up and walked toward Rikku and Tidus.

"It's not active now, but there should still be some power left. We're gonna go down there and activate it and then we should be able to salvage the big prize!" Rikku explained the Al Bhed mission for the day.

"Perky dreav," I muttered under my breath.

Tidus nodded, acting like he understood what she was saying.

"Okay! Let's get to work!" Rikku cheered.

"Roger!" Tidus and I chorused and leapt off the ship.

'_Dang that's a long way down,_' I thought. Sure it was long when I played it but in real life the distance was about twice as long. '_Piranhas!_' I muttered in my head. Rikku stole their grenades. Creepy, fish with explosives. And she threw one of her 'very valued' grenades and blew all the piranhas up. I wanted to kill one! We swam inside of the ruins. Tidus swam to a screen thing and began beating it. The door opened Swimming ahead I waited for the slow swimmers to caught up. '_More piranhas?_' I motioned to them to turn around. I swam up and wiped their grins off their faces which in fact is their whole entire BODY! I swiped the rest of their grins off their faces too, grinning the whole time. Tidus swam toward a 'generator' and started beating on it! Is he and idiot! You don't just go around and beat machina up! The 'thing' started to glow. We swam back to the tunnel and were chased out back Tros, the strangest octopus I've ever seen. Rikku threw all grenades at him. Swimming behind Tros I attacked savagely. He turned and caught me back the back of my clothes with his strange, ugly parrot looking teeth! I flailed, waving my arms and legs everywhere. There was a small explosion behind me. I swam for all I was worth as Tros began to blow up into pyreflies.

"HELP!" I yelled. What was left of Tros' dead body (that includes the ugly teeth) was flung to the side of the building.

"Uh oh," I mumbled before Tros and I collided with the side of the place we were in. I was knocked unconscious.

I sat up suddenly.

'_MY HEAD HURTS!_' I screamed in my head.

"You'd rather stay here?" Rikku asked Tidus. They didn't noticed I was awake. My head throbbed.

Tidus shook his head.

"Okay, I'll go tell the others wait here," Rikku turned to walk away and noticed me, "Hey Zari, you're up,"

I nodded much to the pain of my throbbing head.

"Oh, and one thing," Rikku looked from me to Tidus, "Don't tell anyone you're from Zanarkand. Yevon says it's a holy place. You might upset someone," I again nodded.

"Oh, uh huh," Tidus muttered. Rikku turned and left. Tidus leaned on the railing as I sat on the floor.

"No way!" Tidus yelled. He kicked the wall. The whole entire ship began to shake.

"Sin," I whispered. Tidus tumbled toward me. The door opened and to Al Bhed came out and then tumbled onto the floor.

"Sin!" The Al Bhed shrieked.

"Ihtan ic! Ihtan ic!(Under us! Under us!)" The Al Bhed yelled.

"WAVE!" I pointed in the direction the wave was coming from. Tidus still tumbled toward me.

"ACK!" Tidus tumbled right into me, sending both off the ship. The wave swept over the ship and landed on both of us. Underwater both of us went. I turned my head slightly. '_OH MY GOSH! BIG ROCK! HEADING IN OUR DIRECTION!_' I internally screamed. Something otherwise known as 'the rock' hit the back of my head and everything was gone.

"Hey..." I turned. Where...was I?

"Zari, wake up," Tidus. I knew it as Tidus since I had spent the last day or two with him.

"Hey, wake up ya,"

"Do you think she's alive?" Someone prodded my foot. I did nothing.

"Is she dead?"

"Hey, do that one thing,"

"Yeah do the that!" Someone loomed over me. That someone was coming closer. My eyes popped open as fast as light (maybe), to see Wakka puckering up his lips. I twitched. I lifted up my hand and ball it up into a fist and sent it, Wakka's face, and puckered up lips off to my right.

"Cdab yfyo vnus sa! (Step away from me!)" I yelled.

"She's an Al Bhed!" random blitzers stepped away cautiously. They didn't want to be close.

"What the! Oh, sorry!" I backed away from mad Wakka.

"You're not Al Bhed are you!" He asked.

"No not at all!" I shook my head. "You see, we were attacked by Sin and we were stuck in ancient ruins and the Al Bhed saved us! I learned their language so if I met some I could talk with them in their own tongue and with those who only speak Al Bhed!" I smiled sheepishly and my cheeks were red with embarrassment. Who wouldn't? Wakka just tried to kiss me! In a way...

"Oh," Wakka's anger melted away. "Your eyes are pretty," he switched the subject, rather quickly, might I add. Most likely to get off the subject of Al Bhed.

"Yeah, one's brown and the others gray!" Keepa, a blitzer who was rather chubby, or fat, commented.

"What's your name?" Wakka offered his hand to help me up.

I took it and got up off the ground. "Zari,"

"That's what Tidus said," Jassu said.

"Did he already explain some stuff, like Zanarkand?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, praise be to Yevon that you both are alive," Wakka and the rest of the team Yevon bowed. Tidus' stomach growled and was soon join by mine.

"What? You hungry? Okay! Back the village! I'll get you two somethin'" Wakka turned and ran.

"Follow him," I chased after Wakka. _Would someone up there be gracious enough to give me an MP3 player,_ I blanked out of what Wakka was saying to us...mainly Tidus. After digging in my pockets I found a nice small MP3 player with head sets. _Let's see...oooooh Auron's theme, Assault, Seymour's Theme...The Unse-,_I snapped out of my thoughts as Wakka started laughing.

"You from Zanarkand Abes--that was a good one!" Wakka put his arm on Tidus' shoulders. Tidus stared at the ground. "Hey! I'm not saying the team never existed ya? But you gotta figure a team livin' in luxury like that'd be pretty soft, eh?" At this I snickered. Wakka looked at me with a grin on his face but he was to stupid to realize that Tidus wasn't lookin' to "cheered" up.

"Come on Tidus," I patted him on the back. "We'll meet Sin again, I guarantee it,"

He nodded and together we followed Wakka. Running ahead, I walked, listening to Challenge. I stopped when I got to the small cliff.

"Hey? Guys? Where'd you go?" I looked around.

"Gotch'ya!" Wakka rushed out of the bushes toward me. Startled, I moved to the side. Wakka, unable to stop, ran right off the edge and into the water. I laughed. "Not qui- AAH!" I yelled as Tidus pushed me into the water. I grumbled. Tidus dove in neatly. _Showoff_.

_Hmmm, _"EAT MY BUBBLES!" I shrieked as I swam away as fast as I could. After a bit of swimming, I floated on my back. "Ieyui," I sang softly. "Nobomenu, renmiri, yoju-OW!" I rubbed the top of my head. Groaning, I stood up. I froze when a fiend made itself known. Well actually a group of fiends. "A pack of dingoes!" I whispered very fast. "I can take'em!" I unsheathed my sword. "Don't mess with me!" One, probably the leader, leapt at me, starting the attack. In one quick movement I sliced him in two. Twisting, I brought my sword down on a dingo. I moved up toward the statue you pray at for a safe trip. I threw my sword toward a large dingo in the back. I ran and picked up my sword out of the ground. One lunged. I held my sword out in front of me, sending the blade into the dingo's mouth. I walked back a couple paces and the tripped. I flipped backwards and tumbled down the hill. My grip loosened on my sword and the weapon was released up into the sky. I scraped past a tree, and cut my calf. I came to a stop in front of Besaid Village. The last dingo leapt at me. I scrambled back trying to avoid the attack. The fiend bit onto my leg, chewing and clawing. I looked around for a weapon to fight it off. _SHING!_ The dingo howled and pyreflies leapt from it's body. I looked back at the fiend. There lay my sword, stuck in the fiend. I began to get up off the ground and stood on one leg since the other wasn't working right. I moved forward at a slow but steady pace only to fall to the ground in a bloody pain free (NOT) mess. I glanced back...to find out that I wasn't even three feet away from the sword. I pulled on my leg. Searing pain swept through me. This time I took a good look. My sword was protruding from my leg. I twitched.

"I've got a sword...in my leg. Uncomfortable," I reached up and grabbed the handle of my sword and pulled it out of the ground and my leg. Blood covered my legs, sword and all the rest of me. I studied the gaping hole in my leg.

"I had a sword in my leg," I repeated. "THAT'S JUST WRONG!" I shouted. I checked my pockets. "No potions," I glanced around.

"Hey Zari what happen--oh that's nasty," Wakka ran over to me and squatted down to studied my 'hole'. "Let's get you taken care of," He picked me up off the ground and carried me into Besaid Village. People turned and watched as Wakka carried me into the temple. He set me down on the ground gently. More than I thought possible for Wakka, who is a clueless idiot.

"Oh, dear, what happened to the poor girl," an old lady walked up.

I said nothing and crossed my arms. "She was attacked by fiends," Wakka said even though he had no idea what really happened. Though there was fiends involved.

The lady shook her head. "Here, take this," She handed over a Hi-Potion.

_I don't remember that in the game._ I thought.

Tidus became fascinated with Braska's statue. He began to talk with the priest. _Dang that priest talks softly_.

"Here drink this," Wakka pulled the top off the Hi-potion and handed it over to me. He looked back at my wound/hole, "Uh huh, we're gonna need an antidote," I snuck a look. Green looking...flesh like stuff was polluting itself over my 'hole'. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. _That looks gross_. I looked at the Hi-potion in my hands somewhat drowsily. "Drink it," I looked at Wakka. _Since when was his hair brown?_

"Since when was your hair brown?' I asked without thinking. Wakka looked up at me like I had escaped from a mental hospital. _Wow, his eyes are a nice color of green. Wait a second. I thought his eyes were brown...or honey brown. And his hair is red not brown. Something's wrong._

"Here," he took the Hi-potion out of my now incapable hands.

"I can't move my fingers," I muttered.

"Open your mouth," Wakka instructed. _Am I imagining this? _I did so.

"Anybody got an antidote?" Wakka yelled around the temple. _Weird..._ A girl ran up to us, "I have one," she said. _Nice kid...don't be a bad kid..._

"Thanks," Wakka took it and poured it in my open mouth.

"That tastes nasty," I complained.

"It will take about half an hour for the poison in your bloodstream to get out. But the Hi-potion will work immediately," Wakka explained.

"And why does the antidote take so long? I don't really like seeing purple flames without a reason," I glared up at the normally yellow flames. "Or seeing you with brown hair and green eyes. It's disturbing," I watched him as he glanced around for the 'purple flames' I was talking about.

"What's a summoner?" Tidus' voice rang through the temple. Many people gasped and stared at him. "Uh, I got to close to Sin...and so did my...erm...sister!" he pointed at me. I mentally slapped my forehead, since physically I was unable to because I had lost movement of my arms. I glared at him, "Summoners are people who summon Aeons. Aeons are Fayth inside statues," I explained to him from the floor.

"You don't seem very affected by Sin's toxins," the priest commented.

"Erm," I started then Tidus cut in, "She didn't get as close!" He said very fast.

"It's nice to see people with family still intact, and brothers and sisters who care for each other and take care of each other," A woman said.

I rolled my eyes. _You have no idea_. My fingers tingled.

"Eh?" I moved my fingers and waved them in front of my face. "I can move!"

Wakka handed the Hi-potion to me. "You might have a scar on your leg,"

I drank the Hi-potion, wanting to be able to stand up and beat the crap outta Tidus. My leg healed and the 'hole' sealed itself. But as Wakka had said there might be a scar and there was a scar. I stood up and walked over to my 'brother'.

"Why'd you do that?" I hissed in his ear.

"Well, I didn't want them thinking that you and I were 'together' so I said you were my sister," he replied softly.

_That's makes sense...I wouldn't want them thinking that either..._ I walked away...now getting the logic...of what Tidus said. Random people die because Tidus thought about something and didn't make a grave mistake. And it was logical.

"You two still hungry?" I turned to face Wakka.

"Good Wakka, your hair is red again...and your eyes are brown," I sighed in relief. I didn't want to think of what Seymour or Kimahri or Lulu or Rikku or even Yuna would look like if Wakka still had 'brown hair and green eyes'. Creepy.

"So the summoner is still in the Cloister of Trials?" I asked noticing that a priest looking dude was talking very quietly with Wakka. Both looked at me in astonishment. "H-how did you know?" they chorused together.

I snickered. "Me, I know stuff that you don't...so there! Rikku's goin' in!" Rikku was a nickname that my friends had given me...why? I can't remember. Then I heard some comments. Spoken softly might I add.

"That 'thing' is going into the Cloister of Trials? What a disgrace,"

"I must have Yuna...if she makes it through keep her distant from her, better described an it, a thing,"

Who were they talking about? I hope it wasn't me. Because if it was...let's just say people are going to get hurt.

"Come on Tidus! Gomen-nasai people!" I turned and disappeared into the Trials.

**A/N: Okay! So that was it, and Review please! n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: YAY! OKAY! HERE'S IT BEGINS UPDATED VERSION!**

Going through the trials... was an absolute joy... NOT!

"No Tidus! Not there!" I screamed, my voice echoing many times over throughout the trial chambers.

"I'm sorry Zari, but the sphere recess is right here! Hey, sorry Zari rhymes!" He started laughing at his joke then saw my glare of doom at him and stopped laughing abruptly, and the idiotic blonde, also known as Tidus for those who didn't know- which you _should_ have known- pointed at a crack in the wall.

'_He thinks that is a sphere recess? What an idiot. And stupid jokes too,' _I thought, raised an eyebrow, then glance at the actual sphere recess about two feet to the left and about a foot under the crack that Tidus was determinedly trying to stuff the sphere in. It wouldn't do anything though, because it wasn't the actual recess. This was hopeless. I hope you noticed. If not, I don't want to know what goes through your skull.

"Okay," I took a deep breath to keep myself from grabbing him by the neck and shaking him. "Tidus, move the sphere down a bit...down...down...up a little bit...a little more...okay. Nw just move it to the left...more." I watched as he held the sphere just inches away from the recess. "Okay, now put the sphere in the wall." He did so, and the second he did, the second part of the trials was finally complete. Only to have the same thing repeated...again throughout the nest parts of the trials.

"Okay that's it! Give me the sphere!" I yelled at him after twenty minutes of agitation.

"But!" he protested, then I interrupted.

"JUST HAND IT OVER!! I am sick and tired of watching you try to complete the trials by sticking the sphere into a CRACK IN THE WALL!!" I snatched away the sphere angrily and completed the trials while leaving him in the dust of my wake.

"You sure you've never been here before?" I turned slightly, most of my agitation gone and saw Wakka approaching us.

"Yeah I'm sure," I muttered, not hearing his reply to my little smart pants because I wittingly zoned him, meaning Wakka you dorks, and Tidus out as I stepped onto the elevating platform. Shivering, I thought about what was to come. Lulu's wrath. Avoiding her wrath would be the trick. I watched the walls start to go up as the platform I stood on with Tidus and Wakka, the moronic idiots, descended down into the Anti-Chamber and closer to Lulu's wrath.

"One's got a short fuse and who knows what the other's thinking," I heard Wakka say as I zoned him back in. I nodded slowly, thinking to myself about the two he was talking about. _'Lulu and Kimahri, indeed who knows what Kimahri's thinking.' _I stepped off the platform and then quickly moved ahead of the two blitzers and into the Anti-Chamber where I stood against the wall, not being noticed by anyone... maybe Kimahri noticed me... who knows. He doesn't say anything to anyone. Not fair. I restrained myself from cringing as Lulu began walking in my general direction. Then walking past me... and then...

"Didn't think we could handle it?" she said in a dark tone, crossing her arms and glaring at Wakka.

"Uhh...hiya," Tidus said.

Lulu glared at him. "Who are you?" Tidus didn't say anything in reply and I began trying my hardest not to be seen by the enraged black mage. He then turned around and then began walking around.

"So uh...where's the sum—" He didn't finish as the door in front of him leading to the Chamber of the Fayth began opening, showering the Anti-Chamber in brilliant white light.

**Flash**

I blinked slowly. Then, I looked around, studying my strangely new surroundings. Blinking again in confusion, I continued my analysis of my surroundings, thinking all the while. This was Seymour's house. At least that's what it looked like. But everything was... silent. The silence shattered abruptly, the sounds of a baby breaking through the previous silence like a knife. A happy baby, I could tell by the sounds. It wasn't crying. Turning, I saw two children on the floor. Also on a blanket, I noticed after staring at them for a couple seconds. The oldest child was a six, maybe seven, year old boy, with striking blue hair, which gave me a shock. Blue hair... that reminds me a lot of someone. Scratch that. Something. That blue hair reminded me of something. Not a someone. Something! I looked over at the baby now, and I found myself taking steps back, seeing that the baby looked just like my baby photos. Brown hair... and... bi-colored eyes... brown... and gray. I turned around quickly, bumping into something, and found myself face-to-face with a mirror, reflecting my own image. I could feel my heart thumping in my chest loudly and I thought the whole world could hear it as I looked up at my reflection, having it stare back at me with the same appearance. Brown hair and brown and gray bi-colored eyes. The same as the baby. The left eye gray, and the right one brown.

"I'm a big brother," chimed the boy. "I'm a big brother... I'm a big brother..." his voice was fading and getting a haunting eerie-ness to it. Now it just sounded like a ghost's voice echoing over and over in the halls of an abandoned house.

"Hello," a male voice behind me said. I jumped in surprise and gasped loudly, whipping around to find myself looking at a tall, smiling, blue-haired man.

"Lord Jyscal!" I cried out. I clasped my hands together in front of me and bowed quickly.

"There is no need to that, Zari," Jyscal said, his face soft and kind. I hastily stood back up.

"How do you know my name?" I questioned.

"That is for you to find out later. Or would you rather I say, 'That is for me to know and you to find out,'" he laughed. I raised an eyebrow in confusion. A sudden change in scenery caught my eye and I glanced about.

"The Far Plane..." I whispered in awe of my surroundings, all shimmering and shining. I could see the pyreflies all floating about in graceful splendor; they left delicate trails of pyrefly dust in their wake. It glittered and shone as it floated down to the ground and some of it landed on me and clung to my clothes, skin, and hair. I gaped at the awe-inspiring sight.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Jyscal asked. I nodded my head quickly. He chuckled, which made me twitch.

"Why are we in the Far Plane? I'm not dead am I?" I asked, curiosity getting to me.

"Curiosity killed the cat," he said, then put his hand on my shoulder. "Yes, we are in the Far Plane, but you're technically not. You are not dead. Your mind is here, but your body is just... how do you say it... following the crowd?" he motioned down and I could see Tidus and Wakka. Wakka was dragging Tidus out of the Anti-Chamber and I then noticed that he was dragging me with them. Or to be more specific, my body.

"Why are we here?" I asked, turning back to Jyscal.

"No particular reason. Your mind was just wandering in your past after the door to the Chamber of the Fayth opened," he replied. "So, I figured since your mind was already in a separated state, as in your mind and body were separated from each other, I thought I would bring you inside the Far Plane where no one else, that isn't dead that is, has ever been." I looked around in amazement. It was so beautiful. I crouched down and put my hands down to the shimmering, colorful flowers at my feet. Then, I looked up, soaking myself in the sounds of rushing water and saw a huge, glorious waterfall. Smiling, I closed my eyes and took in the sounds and scents of the Far Plane.

"Hello Jyscal," I heard a feminine voice say. Standing quickly, I turned toward the source of the voice. A tall, light-brown haired woman stood there, and I knew immediately who she was.

"You're Tidus's mother!" I exclaimed, pointing at her. She smiled at me.

"So you know my son?" she asked. I nodded quickly.

"Spent over a week with him! And learned a lot about him hating his father!" I smirked. Now I noticed that two more people had come by. "High Summoner Braska! And Raine!" I bowed again.

"There is no need to bow. I am but a dead high summoner," Braska said, motioning for me to stand back up. I did so, making myself light-headed in the process. "I hear that you will be the youngest guardian to ever guard a summoner, or so the fortune teller says," Braska laughed.

"No no no! I'm not a guardian! But it is an honor to meet Yuna's parents!" I smiled a bit. "Ed ec heca du saad oui, Raine," ("It is nice to meet you, Raine,") Raine laughed at my greeting to her in her native language.

"It's all right! I speak English." She patted my head. "Most Al Bhed speak both English and Al Bhed."

"But some only speak Al Bhed, like Cid's son, Brother!" I said quickly.

"Good point," she smiled. "Do you know my brother and nephew?"

"No. Not really," I said, "Just enough to know who they are." I looked down at my hand, noticing that it was starting to become transparent. "Huh?"

Jyscal spoke softly, "It seems your time with us is up Zari.

"It was nice meeting you," Braska said, smiling warmly.

"Yes it was..." Raine smiled at me with a motherly smile.

"Tell Tidus that I said 'Hi' and to be good," Tidus's mother said, smiling at me warmly.

"Well Zari, this is where we leave off for now. I will see you again," Jyscal said, and he seemed to be getting smaller and smaller. I knew it was only me, since I could feel myself being sucked away from the Far Plane.

"Good bye, Lord Jyscal!" I called, waving to him.

He smiled and waved back. "There is no need to call me Lord Jyscal," he laughed.

**Flash**

"Zari! Zari!" Jyscal disappeared, and I opened my eyes to Tidus shaking me.

"What, what, WHAT!?" I demanded, getting irritated at the blonde.

"Are you okay?" Tidus shook me some more. "You were just all spaced out and not responsive to ANYONE!!" I grabbed his hands, my mind just thinking of flames after being shaken so much, and shoved him away with a bit of fire to it. He moved away quickly, his clothes slightly singed. "What did you do that for?!" he shouted at me.

"I don't know what I just did!" I yelled back at him.

"Both of you chill, yah," Wakka said to us.

"What if I don't feel like it?!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Just chill!" Wakka yelled at me, stepping in between Tidus and me. I sighed a bit, not wanting to get hit by a blitz-ball. It would be worse if he had a spiky blitz-ball too. Ouch. Glancing around, I saw the new summoner, Yuna.

"Hey, Yuna!" I ran up to her. "I'm sorry about everythin- AH!! HEY!!" Kicking and screaming in protest, I flailed as a lunky- hmmm, lunky, I'm not even sure that's a word... OH WELL!- a lunky man picked me up and carried me away from my apology to Yuna. "HEY!! HEY!! Put me DOWN!" I shrieked angrily.

"Stay away from the summoner, you thing!" He yelled at me.

"RAPE! RAPE! RAPE!!" I shrieked out, getting my satisfaction from this outburst at the man's shocked expression that came to his face as soon as the words left my lips. He threw me on the ground roughly and then glared at me, not noticing my satisfactory grin.

"Stay away from the summoner, you thing! Scum! Inhuman thing!" he spat on me, to my disgust, and turned and left, leaving me on the ground about twenty meters from where I was originally standing. _'HOW DARE HE CALL ME A THING!! I AM A PERSON!!'_

"HEY! I AM A PERSON YOU MORON!!" I shouted. Grinning evilly, I picked up a nearby rock on the ground and chucked at the retreating man. Or, to just plainly state my target, his head. Grinning with triumph, I watched as the rock traveled through the air and hit him smack dab on the mark. "YES!!" I shouted with joy. I stood up and then quickly jumped up and down happily. "SCORE!! YES!! PERFECT HIT!!" the man turned his head and glared at me with distaste as I celebrated hitting him, though I didn't notice/or care. I sighed after I collapsed from wasting to much energy, A.K.A. jumping around and laughing. I knew what was coming up next... the most boring party EVER. The sit-around-the-fire-and-talk party.

**A/N: Okay, how is this chappie? I hope you like it and I will try to find the other chappies ASAP! Now! R&R!!! n.n**


	3. BesaidBoat

**A/N: Heya! I've got the next chapter here for ya! I found my disc, and now I'm just itchin' to write! I found my disk…. And now… I'm coming up with ideas everywhere! Now… let the fun begin… **

I groaned lightly to myself, staring up at the clear blue sky… trees lining the rims of my vision. "Besaid… such a beautiful place…" I sighed. I was lying on the ground, or how about sprawled on the ground. I knew that there was going to the a huge bon fire later tonight… and hopefully I wouldn't completely go insane… and pyromaniacal. Or what ever you wanna call it. Yes…. I am a pyro maniac. PROUD OF IT TOO! Whoot! I still wondered how I had singed Tidus's clothes… but I got excited thinking about it, since what happened to his clothes had to deal with fire. Geez. I'm gonna be off the hook when we get to the Kilika Temple. With fire everywhere… Just wait until the bon fire. I could already hear myself yelling "I WANNA START THE FIRE! LEMME PLAY IN THE FIRE!" And maybe start yelling in Al Bhed that I wanted to play in the vena. Yeah. Vena. That sounded pretty cool. Hmm… pyromaniac in Al Bhed… bonusyheyl. Bonus! ALL RIGHT! I twitched a bit and pulled out my MP3 player and started to look through all the songs that were on it. Auron's theme, Assault, Seymour's Theme, wait… SEYMOUR'S THEME!? I clicked about quickly, trying to delete it. It didn't work. "Awwww." I whined. I started looking at the songs again. Entire Bleach soundtrack, every Demon Hunter song, Crazy Bitch, Animal I have become, and last but not least, Headstrong. I liked that song. It described me… a lot.

I sighed and looked around, then sat up a looked around like a normal person. I had my nameless sword in it's sheath on my hip and my laptop in it's bag, in my pocket. Don't ask how. Must be something with the Bahamut Fayth. Maybe he made it so my laptop could fit in my pocket. Weird…

"Zari!" An ooooh so familiar voice called. I looked around and glared at Wakka. _"He's gonna drag me to the sit-around-the-fire-and-talk party." I thought, quickly putting my Mp3 player away. _

"Hey Wakka." I muttered, flopping back on the ground, lifting up my hand in a weak wave… I wasn't enthusiastic enough to give him anything stronger than a freakin' weak wave. Just a flip of the hand and more flopping on the ground is fine.

"Hey. Don't act like that yah? The party's gonna be fun, yah." Wakka said, taking a seat next to me, though he didn't lie down in the dirt. I didn't really care much. About him not lying down next to me or me lying around in the dirt. I'm sure if a prissy bitch had been brought to Spira, she would die without her hair dryers and make up. And all her perfume too. Gah. Perfume. The stench of it killed me. Be walking around school then cover my nose and slam into a wall. Ouch. Not really. Fell for it. Hehheh.

"The party? Be fun?! Yeah right!" I cried out, giving him a big glare. I sat up, looking out over Besaid village. I noted the spot where I got my sword through my leg. That was one hell of a weird experience. Wakka with green eyes and purple flames floating about. Scary. "By the way. Why did you help me earlier, when I got injured?" I asked, not mentioning the fact the injury was actually cause by my own stupidity. He shrugged.

"Cause you needed it?" He supplied, but he didn't exactly sound so sure of himself. It was like he didn't even have an answer.

"Awww." I mumbled sarcastically, shooting another glare at him. I looked at my leg again. My left leg. My leg that was scarred. The leg I got STABBED BY MY OWN SWORD! GAH! This was insanity! How many people get stabbed with their own sword. I know Tidus didn't in the game. Auron never did. Kimahri never seemed to accidentally get his spear stuck in his flesh! Why me?! I rubbed my thumb over my scar absentmindedly. I got up and walked around a bit, and starting jumping around all hyper as they were about to light the fire. "I WANNA DO IT! LEMME LIGHT THE FIRE!" I cried out, very hyper… and a large scale. I didn't even wait for an answer and I grabbed some of the wood, my mind on fire… a lot… since I'm a pyro… who was hyper… because of fire. The moment I touched the wood it lit up in flames. "WHEE! FIRE!" I shrieked, throwing my hands up in the air. Tidus ended up grabbing me and dragging me back away form the fire before I hurt myself. How cruel.

"You didn't have to do that you know." I muttered, glaring at him.

"Unless we want the village to be up in flames," he muttered back to me. "If I hadn't of pulled you back, the village would be up in flames… and most of us would be dead."

"I hate you." I mumbled. I didn't really mean it, it just fit the mood for the time being.

"Then hate me."

"Damn you Tidus." I growled. "I wanna play in the FIRE!"

"No."

"…" I growled. I sat around, with him holding onto the back of my shirt. Damn loose shirts. Though I did love them, they made this situation no fun. There was a giant fire in front of me… and I couldn't play with the fire… It made me want to cry. "WAH!" I cried out as Tidus decided to go talk with Yuna, and I was nearly dying as he dragged me farther from the giant fire. "I WANT THE FIRE!" I cried. I didn't bother to pay any attention to Yuna and Tidus's lovely conversation since I had heard it before and I was too distracted… by the fire. "Tidus!" I whined, looking back up at him, since he had promptly dragged me instead of making me stand up and walk with him. "I wanna play with the Fire! Lemme go!" I whined. I was truly acting like a little sister. Which… I basically was. And Tidus assumed the role of big brother rather well. He was 15... And I was 13. He bopped me on this head, like what any big brother would do to their little sister when she was whining.

"Shh!" He said, not even looking down at me. "I'm trying to talk." Yeah… he took that big brother role… and he did it well. And he was an only child too! Like me… but anyways!

"I don't wanna listen to your boring conversation anyways." I muttered, rubbing my butt from being dragged across the ground.

Later after escaping Tidus's grasp of doom on my T-shirt, I sat around plotting on a way for how to play in the fire. Tidus had finally stopped his talking to Yuna, let go of me to go talk with Wakka and the Aurochs. I blinked. Talk… with the Aurochs… NOOOOOO!!

"VICTORY! VICTORY! VICTORY!" They cheered. I looked back at them… with tears running down my cheeks. Nothing bad about those tears. Just tears of terror from the terrible cheering of the team that tried to get Wakka to do CPR on me.

"Wah….." I let out. I got up off the ground and started walking toward the Crusader's tent/Lodge thingie/place. My plans of playing with fire had been shattered after that. I had no wish to stay out there… I collapsed onto a near by bed, crying my dear heart out in the terror of the Aurochs and what they tried to get Wakka to do, whether or not it was for my well being, and my lack of playing in the fire. That… was how I ended up falling asleep.

"_Zari? Where are you Zari?" I turned around to see my mom… or my adoptive mom… anyways. _

"_Mom.." I whispered, walking over to her quickly._

"_There is something that you must do. YOU must stop your brother." She said, walking over to me and hugging me. "I've been waiting for you to go back home. Back home to Spira." She whispered, smiling._

"_M-my brother?" I stuttered out. "My home…. Spira?" I let out. "Mom! You're insane! My home is here! With you! In America!" _

"_No my dear Zari. You belong in Spira. But you must listen to me! You must stop your brother! You must stop him before your father loses his life!"_

"_Mom! No! I don't belong in Spira!" I yelled. "I belong here in America! This is where I was born! I don't have any brothers! Or sisters!" This was insane. Here she was, in her home… and her mother was telling her that she had to go stop her brother. And that her real home was Spira. What the hell? She didn't have any brothers. Or sisters. I looked around slowly. "Well.. Uhh… mom… if I do have a brother… the one you're telling me to stop…erm… well… What's his name?" Mom nodded…slowly though._

"_His name is ---" "ZARI IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!!!"_

"AHHH!" I cried out as I got a blitz ball in my gut. Thrown by courtesy of Tidus. I sat up straight and nearly leapt out of bed. "GREAT GOSH!" I shrieked. "That hurt you little! GRR!" I growled and started chasing him around.

"Run!" Tidus cried out, taking off quickly.

As I chased after Tidus in pure rage, I noticed Brotherhood strapped to his hip. _"So it's almost that time already…" I thought, still chasing after him. _"GOT YOU!" I yelled as I tackled him. "That HURT!" I shouted, hitting him over the head repeatedly with my sword.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Tidus cried out as I beat him over the head.

"All right now! I'm gonna go on ahead, scout for fiends… you know." I said, starting to walk off already, doing a simple wave.

"Hey! Zari! Take some potions with you this time!" I turned around as Wakka spoke and caught the potions he threw at me. I smiled and waved.

"Thanks Wakka!" I said, before turning around and taking off quickly. It was nice today. The sky was clear and blue. Everything seemed perfect. But that dream. What was it? Did I really have a brother? But… geez! Tidus's timing was perfect! Wake her up right before she learned the name… She sighed, slowing down to a walk before abruptly being fallen on. "Gah!" I cried out, making a face plant in the dirt. "What the h--!" I froze as I felt goo going down my neck. Then I felt the goo on my head… and a big piece glopped onto the ground right in front of me. I looked up from the dirt slowly. "Ah hell…" I whispered. The goo… was blue… "W-wa-water flan…" I choked out slowly. Jumping up to my feet, I shook my head vigorously and shouted, "GREAT GOSH! A STUPID FLAN ON MY HEAD! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT FLAN!" I didn't even bother with unsheathing my sword as I started stepping on the flan, getting my feet covered in goo. "Gah!" I grabbed my blade and hacked at it, spreading the goo of the flan everywhere. I didn't stop my hacking, even after pyre flies left the body, leaving the body to slowly disappear. When I finally stopped… it was just a bunch of goo… everywhere.

"Geez this is really goopy… ack!" I slipped and fell on my back as I started to walk forward again to scout ahead for fiends. "Gah…." I groaned, lying there on my back covered in icky goo. I was sprawled… on the ground.. .which was covered in blue goo… and I was also covered in it. "This is just… great…" I muttered sarcastically, closing my eyes. I sighed.

"Did you not get enough sleep, Zari?" I opened my eyes and glared at the owner of the voice, Tidus.

"I hate you!" I grabbed a hold of his foot and pulled, making him fall into the goo as well. "HAH!" I shouted, grabbing up handfuls of the sticky goo and throwing it at him before scrambling to my feet and running away as fast as possible. "Can't catch me now!" I shrieked, taking off as quickly as possible. I slid my way around, nearly falling into the water/waterfall numerous great times. Once reaching the beach I wasn't sure what to do. With that, I dove off into the water, in high hopes to wash off the goo.

Scrubbing… scrubbing… and more scrubbing. I managed to get most of the goo off… and then waited around while lying on the nice warm sand to dry off. I really liked how nice the sand was. It wasn't to firm, not to … not firm… ermm… SOFT! It was also really warm. More like hot. I sighed quietly. "I wan' some chocolate… GAH!" I shouted out as someone shoved a piece of chocolate in my mouth. "Who did that?!" I sat up and looked around, and saw the same girl that had given Wakka the antidote.

"There. You have chocolate now, yah." The girl smiled at me and ran off. I stared. I knew fully well that this village hated me… one because of the Cloister of Trials thing… two was unknown, they just called me a thing. Which I was not!!! But this… girl… who was she? She was nice to me… even though the village seemingly hated me. Hmm…

"Zari! Come on! We gotta get on the boat, yah! Wouldn't want to leave you behind!" I glared at Wakka for the last part of his comment before jumping up and racing over to the boat and jumping on. I stayed hidden as everyone waved good bye, mainly to Yuna, Wakka, Lulu, and Tidus. They would just make faces for me.

"Well…" I muttered, sitting back against a wall on the boat. "Looks like…

The Journey Begins Here."

**A/N: All righty! I'm just really happy that I found my disk. Whee! Now to just play more, and refresh my memory! n.n Review Please!**


	4. The evil Fishie!

**A/N: I'm not heree I'm not here~ no I am, hi. XD Let's move along, and hopefully I'll be more reliable... trust me, I'm kind of obsessed with FFX again after I could start saving it again. XD review plox? XD**

The boat was definitely not very exciting. At all. What kind of fun was running around on the boat like a crazy person when you couldn't even run? I grumbled a little, leaning against the side of the boat, groaning quietly as I watched Tidus kind of do what I was supposed to do. He was the one running around, and stealing people's binoculars to look at Yuna.

And I was the one leaning against the side of the boat, green at the gills. What? I was rarely ever on a boat, I think it's perfectly natural for me to be seasick. Well Yuna had apparently decided to take pity on my miserable state, an Esuna sending a rather chilled rush through my body. That was almost exhilarating, and sent a small chill down my spine. Almost creepy too.

Pushing away from the side of the boat, I bowed to Yuna, wording my thanks in a spluttered amount of nonsense, making my way up to the upper level of the ferry where you could eaves drop on Wakka and Lulu later, smirking a little as I scanned the horizon. No Sin.. yet... I knew he was coming! "COME ON JECHT! SHOW YOURSELF!"

"Zari! Get down from there ya! You're goin' kinda crazy ya!" I scowled, glaring down at Wakka, crossing my arms, before slowly stepping down off the railing and jumped down onto the main deck, doing a quick roll to transfer my falling energy elsewhere, eyeing the group of people gathered around Yuna. _Can she even breathe?_ I wondered, seeing as all those people were breathing her air!

Tidus had kind of walked near, stopping before rushing back over to Wakka, I decided to occupy myself in other ways, seeing as not too long after Tidus starts talking to Yuna, Sin appears. Ghastly little fishy bugger! "No body likes you fishie!!!!" I shouted out, particularly at nothing, earning stares from pretty much everyone around me, Tidus and Wakka stopping in their conversation to stare at me. "No!!!" I flailed, waving my arms around, then grabbing Tidus and slinging him over to talk to Yuna, sending a deathly glare at Wakka. "You say anything, I cut your guts out with a spoon."

Come to think of it, was there any spoons in Spira?

And thinking of spoons... I'm hungry.

But this was no time to eat! A rather eerie feeling had set in my mind, and I wasn't sure what it was, though the upcoming Sin battle was more important than my own personal brain issues, racing over to the harpoon before yelling, "SIN!"

Timing, could not have been more perfect! Right after I said that, the ship suddenly lurched, I shrieked as water completely splashed me off the harpoon, Tidus struggling to try and save Yuna. Oh yes, never mind the smallest person here! Kimahri came to Yuna's rescue as she slipped from Tidus' grip, I myself just hanging off the side of the boat, clinging onto the rope as if it were life itself. Besides, if I went underwater, I'd have to see the entire body of Sin, not just his arm.

Spluttering as water splashed me about some more, I screeched 'Brother' as loud as I could, though of course this was nothing compared to the roar of Sin and the raging waters of some massive ugly fish swimming in it. "Jecht... I hate you..." I mumbled, slowly staring to pull myself up as the ship ceased its violent shaking and bobbing in the water, the water still being cruel enough to try and drag me down, but it wasn't as powerful as the waves before.

In this battle, I assumed myself useless, until I remembered that strange thing I did at Besaid, touching the wood and it setting on fire instantly. Maybe I could do the same thing? But I couldn't touch Sin... ew why would I want to touch Sin anyways, had I not seen those thousands of eyes and squirmy crap enough? I settle into a position that kept me upright through the vessel's rocking and other crap, wondering what the hell I was going to do before I closed my eyes, hoping that maybe I could do that Besaid thing again.

Bringing my hand up slowly to my chest, I clenched it, settling my mind on the thoughts of fire... it was just so exciting, I almost couldn't stand still, though I kept myself under control somehow, hearing Lulu speaking, a light smirk coming to my features before I unclenched my hand, throwing it outward, words leaving my lips before I knew what I was doing.

"Multi-Fire!" I knew before that cutting down two of the little fluttery sinscales was best, and then attack Sin 100%... well apparently that was what I did, two sinscales before Tidus and Yuna bursting into flame, and the third toasting a bit of Sin's .. skin? Just the fact that I did something useful made me grin widely, wondering if I could do it again, though what would be easier was to get Wakka and Lulu attacking faster.. Maybe Kimahri too, he could Lancet away and have a happy lancet-gasm.

_Fast... how would I cast Haste... I did just use a Multi-Fire without knowing how but... hmm..._The curiousity was killing me, though I knew that this battle would have a lot less hurt if we hurt Sin faster. The art of casting magic at the moment was still a complete mystery to me. Though I could totally do a guitar on my sword later if I felt like it, while Wakka went in to save Tidus. Looking to Wakka and Lulu, I nodded slightly, "Attack long distance! Lulu! Use fire! For some reason that does more damage! Kimahri! Lancet your heart out! Yuna, make sure no one dies? Tidus, do nothing!" the blonde stared at me like I had just insulted him... which I had.. pretty much... Holding my hand up in the same position as before, I bit my lip slightly, releasing my hand and forcing it outward in a rather commanding movement, "Hastega!"

WHAAAAT?! Since when was that useable?! Well when could someone ever cast Multi-Fire either? As far as I knew Seymour was the only one that could use the Multies.. maybe it was a Guado thing? But I just used it ... weird! Also weird was Seymour got a lot stronger after he died... maybe because he realized we could kick his ass... what a dickweed, but hey, I'm still fully convinced he could've wiped the floor with our asses ASAP.

But he didn't.

The little orange-y clocks buzzed around the entire group, and I stood there looking like an idiot as I tried to really figure out how I even casted anything. Just as quickly as Sin's little squirmy fin had appeared, it was gone, the water suddenly waving up and splashing against the boat, I found myself no longer standing. "HEY!" And apparently swept away faster than I could say shoopuf. Now what was I going to do.

Was there something that I was missing?

As if to say yes, I found myself suddenly caught up in a whirlwind of water... or whatever, a swirlie. Spinning out of control, I coughed, looking around and seeing that Sinspawn Achmes... no that wasn't the name... Echu? Nope.. that wasn't it either... Echuilles! That was it! _Wakka you can jump down here any time now... Tidus would be helpful too._ Come to think of it, wasn't Tidus washed off in the game? I searched, seeing the blonde blitzer unconscious and just floating there in the water, Wakka swimming down as well. It just would've been too cruel if I had been down here alone with a mean sinspawn. Wouldn't it?


	5. Blind? NEVER!

**A/N: Welcome back, to another chapter of 'It Begins' xD though the first 3 chapters were written by me, as a 12/13 year old... oh whatever, it's old! XD ONWARDS! I do not own FFX or any of the characters, I just own Zari. XD TY! Hope this is okay ^^ Read, enjoy, and please, review? I'd really like to hear anything from you guys.**

So the big ugly fishie had knocked me off the boat, though I hadn't expected it to be as violent and painful as it had. And to land right in the grasps of a sinspawn. AHHH. How demented. I really couldn't fully understand why such evil like this existed. Wait. Of course it did. Why would it not?

By the way, this was a great time for my nausea to come back in full swing, the water around me floating off in the waves of the ocean, quietly polluted by the fact that I had unwittingly throw away whatever I had devoured in the past twenty four hours. Not pleasing. Wakka had casted me a worried glance then looked away in horror, utterly repulsed by the fact that I could actually get seasick. On the sea. Really?

I felt much better after that, though also very weak, and another blender attack from the sinspawn didn't help me feel any better. Seeing the potion floating into my general direction, I grabbed at it quickly, wondering how to actually drink the crazy concoction without losing any of it in the sea.

Hmm...

Problem solved! I stuck the entire top of the potion into my mouth, pulling at the cork with my back teeth until it eased out, and the fluid channeled down my throat, earning a good choking from me, being unsuspecting victim to another disgusting concoction of life. GAH!

That's it! I growled, swimming backwards slightly, avoiding the attack from the sinspawn, and waving to Wakka, I covered my eyes with one hand and pointed to the sinspawn, hoping he got what I meant about blinding it.

No… of course he didn't get it, the red haired blitzer looking at me with a puzzled look before moving along to attack it, Tidus as well. What did I look like, insane?! Swimming over to Wakka, I hit him with my sword, growling a little, covering my eyes again and pointing to the fiend, then him, and then back at the fiend. I couldn't exactly talk underwater so this was just a pain in my ass. As the blitzer finally seemed to get the picture, I couldn't've been happier, until a piranha decided to take a large chunk out of my leg. Wakka unwittingly stared at the water around my leg turning into a red color, and I found myself hoping that sharks weren't a common thing in Spira. Otherwise, I'd be swimming for my life out of this water.

After however much beating the three of us took, the piranha's seeming to take mercy on those two men, just swim into them, and take chunks out of my flesh, the sinspawn was finally beaten down to nothing more than a dirty pulp, and frankly, I couldn't've been more glad. I bet that if I had a counter of HP, I would be down to maybe one half… to one HP left. I felt really shitty, and Tidus and Wakka played the role of feeling shitty far better than I ever could.

After Tidus and Wakka were thoroughly taken care of, I had tried to slink off to go downstairs and sleep, but the infamous evil of Tidus stopped me, grabbing me by the back of my clothes and dragging me back towards Yuna. Looking up at her, I blinked, staring for a moment before smiling as if I were just some innocent child, not some devious girl who had been standing around yelling for Sin to show himself. Oh right, and had called Sin, Jecht. Yeah, if I didn't look a little crazy by now, then later I probably would be close to struck down because of random yellings. Just remembering the fiends in Luca plagued my mind. Not that I didn't want to see Anima but I knew that the entire deal with Seymour saving the people of Luca was a horrible illusion that Yuna wouldn't be able to see passed.

After Yuna had healed me, i did retreat to the lower decks of the boat, lying down on a bed as I thought over and over what had happened during the fight against Sin. FIrst of all, I had casted magic. Second of all, one was Hastega. I could've probably been okay with just casting haste, but it was Hastega. And third of all, I had cast a multiple level one spell, and I didn't know how. Hell, I didn't even remember anyone in the game casting it other than Seymour...I still wondered if it was some sort of guado thing. Only the guado seemed to do something of that sort, casting multi-spells. And I was still fully convinced that Seymour could kill us all without a second thought at the beginning. Multi-Flare or Ultima and we would've been dead, asap. Was that even possible now? I didn't know but.... Yawning, I realized that I was starting to slip off in my thoughts.

"Zari!" Jumping at the sound of my name, I lurched forward, looking around slightly before flopping backward onto the bed, just shaking my head drowsily, not even responding to the footsteps of the blonde blitzer approaching me, though as soon as I felt a pair of arms shoot under my back and knees, I squirmed, before flailing as he picked me up, though as before, I easily succumbed to drowsiness.

And a little more than that I found out, hearing Tidus's voice and Lulu's, and may I say, also the ever so eerie sound of the Fayth's song. "Fayth..." I grumbled, rubbing my head against my resting place before I suddenly realized that my heaed was resting on something. Opening my eyes, I found a bunch of bright yellow right in front of my eyes, and I scowled a little. "Tidusssss..." I grumbled, reaching a hand up to grab at his shoulder and push him away, but I found I didn't quite have the energy to do so, and the blonde blitzer seemed to have sensed this, shifting me slightly.

"Welcome back, Zari," slowly pulling my gaze up to the blitzer, I watched as he glanced down at me, then with his eyes, he gestured to the lower dock, where Yuna was slowly was beginning to walk out onto the waters.

"Water walking..." I mumbled, half out of my mind, then it suddenly hit me like a brick. "Oh.... the sending..."

"What's a sending?" he questioned, and before Lulu could even look at him, I answered.

"It's basically guiding the dead to the Farplane. If they're not sent, they'll resent the living and become fiends that prey upon the living." the blonde blitzer looked like he had to struggle a bit to hear me. "By performing a Sending, the souls are calmed, accepting their death and going to the Farplane." That last part I wasn't sure, but I knew that if souls that were angered by the fact they died, a sending couldn't just send them there, I figured that some sort of calming and coming to terms with their death had to be involved.

And again I could feel myself just lulling in the dabbling unconsciousness that was hanging around so thickly. Why was I so damn tired? I coudn't even begin to think, and the last thing I saw for the rest of the night was Yuna on the tower of water, the pyreflies dancing around her.

* * *

**A/N: Yepp... so.. that was it... for now... and... yeah... mwahaha. XD Review please ^^ I'd love it! And nowwwwww... A SNEAK PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

_"There were no more beds." the drowsy voice behind me revealed that my screech of horror had woken the blonde blitzer up. Not that I really cared. "Even with Kimahri sleeping outside, the inn was a bed short. Wakka suggested that since you and I are 'siblings' that we should share a bed, and that it shouldn't be a big deal." I was actually amazed that he had managed to sound intelligent while so drowsy. "So stop screaming please." Releasing me, he rolled over, and I bolted right off the bed, scampering over to the other side of the room, and jumped again upon hearing a bit of rolling laughter come from the door._


End file.
